1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reading lamp, and more particularly to a reading lamp which emits light that does not hurt the user's eyes and which automatically releases a fragrance after the light automatically turns off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With more and more children and teenagers suffering from myopia, it is imperative to provide a reading lamp which provides sufficient light for reading yet the light does not hurt the eyes, and which provides some means of relaxation for the user after the light is off.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide reading lamp assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.